Starburst
STARBURST BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING, PLEASE ASK ME FIRST! THANK YOU! |-|Dragonet = | Canon | Female | NightWing | Student | ♐️ | Appearance * Navy blue-black scales; not too much blue but blue enough to not be black * White freckles on her neck, forearms, and face ** White crest as well * Brown eyes * Undersides of her wings are midnight blue with the silver speckles spiraling outwards like 'starbursts' * Thin and lanky even though she eats like an ox; needs to put on a bit more weight ** Not fully recovered from the volcano yet ** Likes getting henna on her front feet ** Wears a necklace that has a diamond triangle pendant (two cones attached together from the bases that form the middle) hanging on a thin piece of black leather Abilities * Can see in the dark pretty well * Uses her fire more than most; pretty good at using that * Can find the good in a lot of things ** She's not Moonwatcher, don't worry * Getting better at flying ** Taking extra classes at JMA for flight when they start ** Watches the RainWings and how they navigate the forest when she's at home * Can climb rocks and trees very well * Good at writing and reading almost anything ** Gonna start learning scavenger soon Personality * Quiet and shy ** Don't let that fool you, she can take care of herself * Independent * Really super nice when you get to know her * Takes a little while to warm up to you * Talk to her first to start a conversation ** She can usually keep it going for a while * Is a bit of a foodie and history nut * Loves learning about the Scorching ** Wants to learn to speak scavenger * A bit lazy at times because reading a lot makes her incredibly tired * Needs to be left alone after long periods of social interaction so she can recharge ** Excluding her sister * Loves her sister and family and would do anything for them * Observant and listens to you ** Organized *Can be too self-conscious and judgemental of herself **Guilt lasts a long time after the event that made her feel guilty happens *Isn't very good at holding a grudge but can do it nonetheless **She's held a grudge for a year |-|History = History * Grew up in the volcanic Night Kingdom with her parents and sister * Was always bright and Battlewinner wanted her to become a scientist * She became very diplomatic and came up with peaceful solutions to the war when she heard about Blister and her plan ** Never really liked Blister and never told anyone about the plans she came up with * Bullied because of her appearance * Was introverted and suffered some self-doubt * Met Firebringer outside of school because his parents needed him around their house ** She accidentally ran into him and nearly knocked him out of the sky and into the lava because of her rush to get home ** Instant friends but was extremely flustered about the near-death situation she caused ** Still hasn't gotten over some of the guilt * The volcano exploded and she managed to keep most of her and her sister's things because she's organized and notices things * She and her family were happy they were in the Rainforest because it was better than the Night Kingdom ** Made a few half-friends but stuck around Firebringer most of the time ** Learned how to make jewelry and pottery because he flew around the Rainforest a lot to find new things * Went to JMA because of her smarts and diplomatic-ness ** Firebringer's parents didn't let him leave because they needed him * When Darkstalker came, parents stayed in the rainforest with Firebringer's family ** Paid off because they didn't get caught in the war ** Starburst wanted to stop the fight outside of JMA between the IceWings and NightWings but was too scared to go out there ** Parents were relieved she didn't because she most certainly would have died * Still goes to JMA and sends letters to her parents daily via bird ** Promises that she's alright and that nothing bad is happening in every letter |-|Trivia = Trivia * Pretty good artist and can make decent jewelry out of natural things; bad at pottery * She wants to be a diplomat for Glory when she's older * Starburst used to be a lot like Moon (with mind-reading abilities, growing up alone in the rainforest, etc) * Named after the spirals on her wings * One of my first characters before I joined the wiki * Loves eating any type of flavorful fruit * Would like to have a sugar glider or ring-tailed lemur as a pet * Would be in Ravenclaw |-|Gallery = Gallery Starburst-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Government Official)